


Confessions at dawn

by chroniclesofwriting, joaneoffart



Series: Communication is Key [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Caring! Even, Domestic Fluff, Drunk! Isak, Evak - Freeform, Even is the best boyfriend, Even likes to ask, Fluff, Hangover, Isak is really good with his mouth, Isak think too much, Isak wants EVERYTHING with Even, Isak with hangover, Jonas is only in the first chapter, Jonas is the best best friend ever, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Ending, confessions while drunk, kind off?, needy isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaneoffart/pseuds/joaneoffart
Summary: Communication is key in any relationship.Jonas helps a very drunk Isak to get to his apartment, there, he confesses his thoughts about what he wants in life, without realizing that it is Even himself to who he tells all these things.This confession has a consequence, a nice one.





	1. Confessions at dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chroniclesofwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/gifts).



The sound his phone was making woke him up. The problem was that he didn’t know where it was because the last time he saw it he left it on Isak’s pillow, and the most likely thing that happened is that during the night it got lost between the sheets.

The room was still dark, and him just waking up wasn’t the best combination to look for his phone, which went silent jut for a few seconds before it started ringing again. Twirling the sheets, he found it in the middle of the bed, with the name "Jonas" on the screen.

—Yes?

—Finally…open the door— said Jonas panting —…you know Isak is not precisely light.

Even stayed about three seconds siting on the bed with his phone glued to his ear, listening to Jonas yell at Isak and Isak laughing. Without even looking for something to dress up and only with his boxer on, Even got up and semi run to the door of his little apartment to open it to a not so happy Jonas, carrying an arm of Isak around his neck and grabbing his waist to keep him standing, and a very drunk Isak…very drunk.

—Help…— said Jonas, half dropping Isak's body to where Even was standing. The two went straight to the room, to drop Isak on the bed, who was still laughing about who knows what.

—What happened?— asked Even, watching as Jonas headed to the kitchen to fill a glass with water —I thought it was just a get together between the four of you.

—Magnus’ parents were gone, so he had the fantastic idea of taking some of the bottles from his collection— answered Jonas finishing his glass in two sipps—…we started a game Madhi invented and Isak ended up losing almost every round. It was fun to see him drink one drink after another until he started talking about you…and your…moments together.

Even though the lights were still off Even could see Jonas' cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. What kind of moments did Isak shared with them, so that his boyfriend's best friend couldn’t see him directly in the eyes?

—I…I’m sorry…You could’ve called me sooner, you know I would’ve gone to pick him up.

—Nahh, don’t worry…just…don’t expect us to look at you the same way for a couple days.— answered Jonas half laughing—He took several vodka shots and a couple of rum, so a long day awaits you tomorrow... I ... I better go, I should get to my house soon.  
Jonas looked at his phone, left the glass in the sink and started walking towards the door.

—I owe you a kebab, Jonas— said Even.

—Hahaha, make it too and we’re even— answered Jonas, now looking at him while he closed the door.

Even stayed there, standing in the middle of the kitchen thinking about what he should do, but didn’t have much time to think, because a moment later he heard something heavy hitting the bedroom floor. He almost ran to the bed, just to see Isak on the floor, on the side of the bed, trying to take off his pants.

—Ahh…Help— said Isak, without looking at Even.

Even couldn’t do much more than hold his laugh. Isak really was really drunk. He was still struggling with his pants to get them out, but the problem was that he hadn’t pulled off his sneakers…which made the task impossible.

Even, feeling a little sorry for the situation, approached Isak to help him, kneeling in front of him, and trying to take one of Isak's legs to take off his sneaker, not expecting Isak's reaction:

—No… don’t touch me.

Even looked at Isak surprised, but Isak did nothing but try to remove his leg from Even's hand.

—What? — was the only thing Even could say.

—No… I have a boyfriend… don’t touch me— whispered Isak, notably annoyed.

Isak was so drunk that he didn’t know he was with Even, talking to Even, in his own apartment. Even was still surprised… he smiled to himself, this was an opportunity he wasn’t going to miss.

—Seriously? And you love him? — asked Even.

—Too much, he is everything—whispered Isak, taking one of his sneakers, pulling it off and throwing it away from where it was. With clumsy movements he did the same with the other shoe.

—Everything? — asked Even, seeing how Isak took off his pants with slow movements.

—Hahaha… Yes, the best of my life— answered Isak. Even in the dark, Even could see Isak's cheeks turning a little pink —…, you know… He and I are going to get married ... and ... and we're going to start a family.

Even was now in shock, never thought of hearing Isak say such things. Because they may have talked about getting married, but that was when he was manic, and he was the one who said most things... but now, though drunk, there was Isak talking about getting married and starting a family. This was a conversation he didn’t dare to have while the two were in normal states, fearing rejection from Isak.

—You want to start a family? — Even knew he shouldn’t take advantage of this moment, but couldn’t resist.

Isak was still on the floor, half leaning on the bed, already without his pants, but with his red sweatshirt and his white t-shirt still on.

—I want everything with him, he is my life… and one day we’re going to have two kids—answered Isak smiling—… You know something? —asked Isak, resting his head on the edge of the bed.

—What? Are you feeling ok? —asked Even, fearing Isak might want to vomit. He was already looking for the trash can when Isak answered.

—Ah?, No…I’m fine… —Isak was getting angry—I’m telling you about my Even, don’t interrupt…—said Isak frowning—, you know he is tall… taller than me… and it seems like he’s got life sorted out…bu… but I love him…so much… my life is so much better because he is with me. That’s what keeps me going. I want everything with him.

Even had tears in his eyes, Isak had never told him this, that he wanted everything with him.

—Really? — whispered Even —What else you think about your Even?

Isak seemed to be thinking of what to say.

—I think…I think he doesn’t want a family with me… I think he’s afraid of ruining things.—said Isak, with a worried voice. Even knew that in any moment Isak could cry—He is bipolar— whispered Isak, as if it were a secret—…but that doesn’t make him less of a person…my Even deserves everything and I want him to be happy with me and with our kids.

—Doesn’t it bore you? Worrying about your Even all the time? — Even knew he shouldn’t asked this in Isak’s state, but he simply couldn’t stop.

—Worrying? ... One always worries about the people you love, and I love Even, even on his bad days. He has been more of a family than my parents. I’ll always be there for Even, I’ll take care of him until the last day of my life.

Even could feel that he was about to explode from the happiness he felt at that moment. It was almost 3 in the morning, still dark in his little apartment, with the love of his life ... drunk but having one of the best conversations of his life.

—Can you tell me more about the family you want?

—Two kids, they can be a girl and a boy, or both the same… but they need to have blue eyes…like my Even— Isak had his eyes closed, but a giant smile on his face.

And Even could feel his heart beating louder and louder. God! He didn’t know how but he felt more in love with Isak than ever.

—…You know, Even would be an excellent father— said Isak — Do you know him? He is tall, blond…and with beautiful blue yes…and his mouth… I miss him. Do you know where he is? —he asked looking around, not noticing that Even was in front of him.

Even couldn’t help smiling, thinking that Isak would regret having drank so much when he wakes up, but now he had to get Isak to finish taking off his clothes, get him to lie down and the main thing... to sleep. The good thing was that they didn’t have to wake up early considering that it was practically Saturday and could stay in bed until late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii  
>  This is the translated version of ↓ this ↓ amazing work  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/11209440 ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)
> 
> I give FULL credit to her! I'm just a humble translator, really she's done all the work.  
>  Soo, if you liked it as much as me, give your kudos, your comments and your love to @chroniclesofwriting, she's so talented and this was so nice to read. You can write them here and i'll translate it for her idk how well is her english tbh.  
>  (And ask her to make a second part with Even confessing)
> 
> Btw english isn't my first language, so let me know if there's anything wrong.
> 
> Aaaaand hope you liked it, hope it made you smile or screamed or made you felt something. ٩(^‿^)۶


	2. Your turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak wakes up with a horrible hangover but Even is not near him.  
> And Even ... well Even is too happy, you can tell by his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating this chapter so late.   
> Hopefully all the fluff will be enough hahaha. The next chapter will be soon.
> 
> Also, any spelling errors/grammar errors...everything are mine, if you find one, please tell me.  
> If you like this chapters, also tell me :)

Feeling your brain beating at the same time that your heart, wasn’t a good sign, feeling a bright light even thought you have your eyes close, wasn’t a good sign either.

—Evy…turn off the light— Isak murmured  as he buried himself more in the pillow, hiding his face in the safety of that object, but moving a millimeter was enough to draw a moan of suffering from Isak—…Evy, the light…turn it off— said Isak, almost whispering.

Because the light simply didn’t go away, and with all the pain of his soul, Isak took his bed cover and hid himself to cover his head, still without opening his eyes, he moved to be able to accommodate and avoid the stupid light.

—¡Good Morning!— spoke energetically Even who stood near the bed observing what he assumed was Isak rolled up with the bed cover, barely leaving a space to be able to breathe— ¿Isak?— asked Even, trying to not move him.

—…Light— Isak murmured.

—¿Ah?

—Turn it off.

Even looked at that lump on the bed with a smile on his face, he couldn’t laugh…if he did that, he was more than sure that despite having a huge headache, Isak would kill him. But how not to laugh, if Isak was asking him to turn off the light, which was quite funny considering it was 14:30 in the afternoon and the only light at that time was the impressive sun coming through the wide open windows and with the curtains drawn completely.

Isak should have guessed that Even was not in the bed, because he didn’t feel his warm body to his right side.

_“Why Even wasn’t at his side? It was so late? Why wasn’t Even hugging him and assuring him that everything was going to be ok? That everything will be all right?”_ Isak pull down just a little bit his safety blanket and can see a very smiling Even, with his hair damp and already dressed. Even kneels on the bed, and approaches Isak trying to hold him… as much as possible, the bed cover making the task a bit difficult.

—Evyyy…mmhhh— Isak is moaning softly— help me.

Even can’t avoid caress Isak’s face with one hand, gently…almost not touching him.

— Do I bring something for the pain?— Even asked trying not to raise his voice too much. An Isak with a hangover was one of the few moods that Even tried to “avoid” because it was never the same Isak. A drunken Isak… was something “easy” to handle, of course that there were complications and also their surprises, but nothing he couldn’t handle. On the other hand, an Isak with a huge hangover after having drunk vodka and rum in large quantities, wasn’t that…easy, just for a small detail and this was that Isak became totally dependent on Even.

 — I’ll get the pills and some water for you to take immediately— Even barely move and Isak started whining.

—Don’t leave me Evy— said Isak.

—Is just a minute Isak.

—Nooo…—Isak close his eyes, his face changed to a sad one.

Even was still smiling, in spite of everything he loved Isak when he wanted nobody else (and nothing more) but Even.

—Less than a minute, baby— Even kiss Isak’s forehead very loud, he stood up quickly, and before going for the pills and water, he closed the curtains. Because Even is a angel considered, sent by God, who think of everything.

Isak drops the bed cover a little more, despite feeling that his head doesn’t want to cooperate with the rest of his body, he accommodates to be semi seated. His face doesn’t change but internally he’s very grateful for Even, who has saves him from that stupid light.

Although his head hurts like a thousand demons and his body feels a little resentful, he finished getting settled and sit still rolled up between the bed cover.

Isak can hear the movement that Even does in the kitchen, looking for the painkillers, water and possibly for something else _“Why is taking so long?”_ Isak wonder, it may not have been a minute but for him it has been over an hour.

Even arrives with a tray, some pills, a few toasts with jam and a glass with water. Is not a full breakfast and that something Isak appreciates enormously, because it means that Even knows he doesn’t have desire to eat, but that must do it anyway. Even leaves the tray on the floor attached to the bed and he kneels next to Isak.

—First the pills— said Even taking two white pills of the tray and the glass of water. Isak open his mouth and pull out a little his tongue. Even knows that Isak won’t do more than necessary, so he put the pills in Isak’s tongue and bring the glass of water so his baby can take them. A small drop of water escapes Isak’s mouth as he swallows the pills but Even catches it with his thumb, which he take to his own mouth to suck it. Isak do nothing but stare at him. Even leaves the glass on the tray.

Something happens, Isak knows something is happening. Even is happy, and more when he can pamper him in this way, but Even is radiating happiness today…his eyes betray him.

— Even?— Isak want to know, he needs to know what’s happening.

—Mhhh?— Even only smiles, that smile that reaches his beautiful eyes.

— Something is happening?

—Come here— Even takes Isak’s hand to move him forward, which was a bit faster than usual – Isak resents it all over his body – but he doesn’t have too much time to complain because Even is moving to be behind Isak, leaning against the wall and with Isak between his legs.

Even hugs Isak with one arm and Isak settle on his chest. Even begins to cares his hair, to move his fingers between his strands, which make Isak practically melted right there.

—I love you— Even whispers to Isak’s ear, and if Isak didn’t melt before those three words did the effect.

In the position they are Even can’t see Isak’s face, but he knows that must answer soon the question of Isak, his boyfriend may be hangover but that doesn’t stop curiosity from rising up in his body.

Isak takes Even’s hand, the one that hugs him, and interlaced his fingers. He feels that the pills are working, although being honest; he knows that it’s not like that, but it’s the small bubble that has formed with Even what makes his head not hurt so much…than in a way it makes everything move slower.

—I want you to listen to me…and even if you feel like interrupting me…— Even knows that Isak has rolled his eyes—…don’t do it, okay?

—Ok— said Isak softly.

—But first…you eat a toast.

—Ah?— Isak want to turn around so he can see Even, but he doesn’t leave him, Even hugs him harder.

—A toast— said Even, taking one of the toasts with jam that were in the tray—, open your mouth Isak— Even puts the toast close to Isak’s mouth, who doesn’t have other choice than eat the toast.

Once finished, Even knows he should start talking, he can feel a knot build up in his stomach just from the nerves he feels.

—Isak, last night you…you said some things that left me thinking…

—Oh my god…did I say something embarrassing or stupid, is that it? Right?— Isak begins to move to look at Even’s face, but his stupid arm doesn’t let him—,Even…let me…move.

—Isak—Even hugged him harder, making it clear he wasn’t going to let him move from where he was— What did I say about interrupting?— he says in a serious voice in Isak’s ear.

—That I shouldn’t do it— says Isak.

—Will you do it again?

—No—answer Isak.

—Good— Even relax his arm—, Isak last night you didn’t say anything embarrassing…at least not to me—Even starts to run his other hand through Isak’s hair to relax him—…Jonas help you to get here, and I’m sure your friends will not be able to look at me in the face for a few days, I think…you told some things about us…private things— Isak could only cover his face with one hand, trying to cover his blush— but putting that aside, and the fact that I owe Jonas food…and most likely Mahdi and Magnus too…you didn’t tell me anything embarrassing. Although, you talked about certain issues that I think that being sober you wouldn’t have spoken, at least not now... and I think not at this time that we are living…

To say that Isak was intrigued wasn’t a way to describe him, all this speech was making him nervous. _“What did I say? Did I say something wrong?”_

Even could feel Isak’s body beginning to tremble.

—Hey, seriously it’s not a bad thing…it’s just something that took me by surprise, and I want you to know, because drunk or not, was something that made me immensely happy. I want you to know that I’m more nervous than you, because I don’t know if being like this…you’ll think the same, and I know we should talk things like this face to face…but…God, Isak if I see...your eyes…I will not have the courage to speak and…—Isak can feel Even’s breathing coming faster, and he may not be allowed to interrupt, but he takes both of Even’s hands to interlace all his fingers and squeeze them, trying to transmit a little bit of confidence to his boyfriend—…I’m scare, I’m scare that you realize that I’m not the best option for you…that you realize that I’m a burden and that I won’t allow you to grow…but I’m selfish and I love you.

Isak has tears in his eyes but there’s no one else but the two and he just doesn’t care. In a quick movement he accommodates to face Even, with both legs at the sides of his hips and hugs him tightly. Even also hugs him, as if the mere fact of not doing so meant that Isak would disappear from his side.

—Even—Isak say, taking his face with both hands— I love you, and no matter what you think of yourself, which we must change by the way…,I love you just the way you are and truly you are the best thing that has happened to me in this life, you have helped me in difficult times, you helped me to find me, you helped me to be happy.

—You’re not supposed to interrupt me—say Even laughing, his eyes red and tearful.

—Hahaha…come on; finish telling me everything I said while I was drunk.

They both look into each other’s eyes and laugh together.

—You said that you loved me— whispers Even, who doesn’t have to raise his voice, since both are close enough—, that you will take care of me until the end of your days, that your whole life is much better because I’m there— Even can see how the blush is increasing on the face of his boyfriend—, that you want everything, everything with me, you want to be happy with me…and…

—…And?— asks Isak trying to get close to Even while still looking at his eyes.

 Even can’t stop help but smile, there’s almost no space to separate them, but he understand what Isak wants to do. It’s a superior need for them to want to be practically stuck together. Isak tilts his head a little, and Even quickly kisses him. It’s not a strong and desperate kiss, is a slow, soft, delicate, giving out all you feelings type of kiss. They barely separate when they finish the kiss, Even decides to support his forehead on his boyfriend, just to feel him even closer.

—And you want to marry me, and have children…—barely finished saying that, Even could feel Isak running out of breath, surprised by what he had just heard. His eyes wide open and Even can see perfectly the green color in them—…two, to be more exact…

—Even—Isak sound surprised, and can no longer hold his tears, so he just starts to cry— I love you, I love you…I love you— repeats Isak over and over again.

—I love you too.

If both are crying, it doesn’t matter, no one will judge them.

—You know we’re too young to have children— Isak says, adjusting his head against Even’s shoulder— and if we want two, we can’t live in an apartment like this.

—So you’ve thought about having children— Even says, stroking the back of Isak.

—Even, drunk or not…although I don’t remember my little confession, I’ll always want everything with you— Isak replies, not moving from where he is.

—That’s good to know…I wouldn’t want to kidnap you and take you away from everyone—Even says laughing.

—You shouldn’t have to kidnap me if you marry me—whispers Isak, moving to meet Even’s eyes.

—I remind you that you want to marry me and form a family, but you said we’re too young for the family part— Even smiles because Isak looks like a tomato because his face is all red.

—Are you asking me to marry you?—Isak asks cheerfully.

—The truth?— asks Even.

—Ehh, yes—Isak answer, wrapping his arms around Even’s neck.

—I’ll ask you to marry me when I finish something.

—Will you?

—That’s right, future time— says Even—, it’s something important Isak…we cannot rush perfection, and the truth is that I have to take care of certain aspects.

—Aspects?— Isak isn’t curious at all.

—Isak, I love you…and you know that we will spend the rest of our lives together, with marriage...or not, so it will be—says Even—, but I only tell you that if I ask you to marry…and I really hope you don’t meet anyone else and abandon me…

—I would never…you'll have to put up with me until the end of your days—Isak says, smiling—, but continuing with the theme of marriage…How future is this request?

—It's supposed to be a surprise—Even says.

—Evan!— Isak shouts.

—Isak!— Even imitate—it's a surprise, that's it, I said I was going to do it, or do you think we're young to get married?

Isak kisses him, another kiss slow and full of feelings.

—It would be an honor to call you my husband—Isak replies.

Even caress Isak’s face with his hand and with the other touch his thigh. How could he not be in love with Isak?

—I just want to know something.

—Oh?

—Do you want a private proposal?—Even raises his eyebrows suggestively—or something where all our friends are there, and most likely ... people you don’t know?

Isak laughs loud. And he does as he thinks his answer.

—Even, if I say I want both, what would you say?

—That I want everything with you, Isak— Even responds, then begin to kiss his boyfriend, now more strongly. His hands move to reach Isak’s waist.

—Excellent answer— Isak says when they separate for a second.

—Shh…we have to start practicing the way babies are made— that’s all Even says to kiss Isak again.

There will be other times to continue talking, Even now wants to feel Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a third part. Trust me, is fluff and all that.


	3. If only you knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since that evening when he confessed a few significant things to Even, and from the following morning where Even answered those confessions with beautiful words and with a magnificent surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, ¿Final chapter?.
> 
> A lot of things happend in my life...but here we are. This is the final chapter of this first part. Because I want to write more about Evak, and the real proposal.  
> Also, any spelling errors/grammar errors...everything are mine, if you find one, please tell me.
> 
> If you like this chapters, also tell me :)
> 
> ***Skam, and Evak doesn't belong to me, so all of this is for fun.

It's been a few weeks since that evening when he confessed a few significant things to Even, and from the following morning where Even answered those confessions with beautiful words and with a magnificent surprise (if he can still call it a surprise, considering that he knows what will happen), his proposal of marriage.

Nowadays he doesn’t have problems with his hours of sleep, but the simple fact that Even has revealed that important information, means to spend two to three hours awake, specifically at night, thinking and analyzing...when, how, who, where.

Despite being at night, it’s still possible to feel the warm inside the apartment, even though the windows are wide open. Isak turns a little, trying not to make so much movement as not to wake Even.

He smiles, congratulating mentally because Even was still asleep, snoring a little, face up on the bed. Isak allowed himself to see him, every inch of his beautiful and untidy blond hair, his lips, and his nose, his whole and totally naked body. With the heat that has been felt lately they both sleep naked, first because the easy access and second because that way they don’t suffocate when they go to sleep.

Isak turns his gaze to Even's throat, where it is still possible to see the marks I left a few hours ago. He licks his lips, thoughts about a possible marriage proposal along with memories of what they have just done; make him start to feel aroused. His hand goes to Even's stomach, to caress it a little...barely touching it, just touching his fingers. He senses how Even's breathing changes, he knows that he has awakened in spite of everything.

He should feel a little remorse for waking Even but being sincere...no, any other feeling less regret. He approaches his neck, where his marks are still and kisses them, making a path of kisses until reaching Even’s ear. His hand has never stopped moving in Even's torso.

Isak smiles again when he hears his boyfriend moan softly.

—Hey— Even whispers. His eyes are half closed by sleep, yet he laughs softly and turns to face Isak.

—Sorry for wake you up— Isak says.

Even laughs again, low —Do you really feel sorry?— Even asks, coming a little closer to Isak, until he is practically glued to him and feel the younger man's hand massaging his hip.

—Not really— Isak answers.

Isak moves his hand along the side of his boyfriend, feeling under his fingers like Even shakes a little. They both remain silent, looking into each other's eyes. It should be a bit uncomfortable but it isn’t, not when they are together, touching and feeling each other.

—What is it?— asks Even, stroking Isak's face with his hand. No light in the room and he still can see the blush on Isak's face.

Isak has a moment of courage and decides to move Even so that he lies down and he adjusts to stay on top of him, legs on either side of his hips.

—Nothing...,just thinking a little— says Isak, who starts to move his hips, moving slowly over Even.

He can feel how Even begins to wake up...down there, so he continues with his movements, happy to find no protest from Even. The fact that both are naked helps a lot in this situation.

The older man stares at him, opening his lips a little...moaning silently, and though just a few bad words comes out of his mouth, he makes no other sound. Isak knows he's playing with fire, but he also knows there are times that Even like it slow.

—I think...I think it's a very good way to...of, oh god Isak...that’s a very good way of thinking—Isak begins to move faster. Even can only move his hands to place them on Isak's hips, helping him with his movements.

Isak feels Even's hands on his skin, feels the way they are squeezing him every time he moves faster. He feels Even's anxiety; in the way his breathing is going faster, in how his moans are getting louder, in the fact that he is fully erect.

—Stay still— Isak says, sitting firmly on Even's cock.

—Ah?

—Stay...still— repeats Isak. A smile appears on his face when he sees how Even stares at him and he does as Isak says. Slowly he brings closer his face towards his boyfriend throat and kisses it.

Somehow Even knows what’s going to happen, so subtly separates his legs a little and stands still. His hands leave Isak's hips and put them over the sheets. Isak never stops watching him as he goes down, kissing his chest, his torso, under his navel...leaving wet kisses until he gets to where begins his "happy trail", with one hand he takes Even’s cock, gently moves it from bottom to top. Isak closes his eyes only for a second and breathes, places his mouth near the base of Even's cock and leaves a few kisses there. Pre-cum is on the head, and Isak uses his thumb to spread as much as he can, to "get it wet" a little, his other hand must put it on Even's thigh to keep him from lifting his hip. Isak uses his tongue from the base to the tip and kisses it; he knows that he can’t cover the whole cock at the beginning, so he decides to take the head and slowly going down; helping himself with his hand to caress what he can’t put in his mouth.

Even can only moan, and take the sheet with his hands. He has a huge desires of use Isak’s mouth as he wants, but he knows that now is all about younger one. He must let the younger take charge of the situation, it’s only a few times that Isak take the lead, and only a few times that he decided to reach to the end.

One or two minutes, is what Isak needs to be sure to be able to take the entire cock of Even…slowly he goes down until everything is inside his mouth, and he can hear Even leave a guttural groan. The hand that helped him goes low to touch as much as he can, thighs, stomach…testicles.

It goes up and down, that’s the movement that Isak does for a long time, he feels his mouth aching but the desire to make Even feel pleasure is greater than any pain. He can feel how relaxed his throat is, and that taking the whole cock of Even is one of the greatest pleasures he can get.

About two or three times he heard the older one tell him to stop for a moment, because he’s about to come. Isak can feel Even’s hand in his hair, on the back of his head, pushing him when he takes it again. He feels tears in his eyes, but it’s all because of the immense pleasure he feels throughout his body. In any moment has he had the need to touch himself, but the simple fact of having Even in his mouth is what he needs to be practically hard all the time they been like this.

Five, ten…perhaps how many minutes, but Even can’t handle it any more, he has always felt immense pleasure when Isak initiates something sexual, especially when he'ss able to take him to a whole new level of pleasure simply by using his mouth. He will never…ever compare what Isak does with his mouth with his others oral encounters previous to meet his boyfriend. Isak may have never done it before he met him, but he seems to have a gift, because Even has had the best orgasms of his life when Isak uses his mouth.

—Is…Issy…god— says Even—, I’m go…I’m going to…come.

Isak has only the head in his mouth, his lips are red. With both hands he helps, up and down... just a few seconds, because he puts the whole cock back into his mouth, and Even can only moan as he come. Isak doesn’t move, let Even finish and he remains totally still. When he feels that Even's orgasm is over, he slowly pulls the cock out of his mouth, looks straight into Even's eyes as he wipes every trace of semen with his tongue.

—I...Issy...— Even breathes quickly. With his hand he grabs Isak from his neck and kisses him, fast and strong —Do you want me to help you?— With his other hand he takes Isak's cock, only to realize that his boyfriend has already come.

—I'm sorry— Isak says in a raspy voice.

—Hey...no, don’t say that—Even kisses him again—I think it's very sexy to know that you came for just giving me the best oral of my life.

Isak is blushed, Even can see it. He can feel the sweat on his skin, can feel his hair damp by the same sweat, he can feel the boy's swollen lips as he continues kissing him.

"I love you, and thanks for this," Even whispers.

"I love you," Isak replies, still in his raspy voice.

"I doubt that you can talk well tomorrow." Even smiles at him. Isak feels that he blushes even more.

"I do not want to move," whispers Isak.

Both sit in the bed next to each other, still naked and a little bit sticky. Even says nothing but stand up quickly and goes to the bathroom, in less than a minute he returns with a damp towel and cleans Isak, cleans himself and leaves the towel on the side of the bed.

—Are you going to tell me why you were awake?

Isak can only look at the ceiling, nervous of what he wants to say. A few minutes pass where no one says anything.

—When? — Isak asks.

—When what?— Even turns to look at his boyfriend. Isak turns too.

—You know— Isak replies—, and you can’t answer with another question.

—Isak, I love you— Even says—, but not yet, there’re still things I have to sort out.

Even can only touch the side of his boyfriend. Isak adjusts to stay in that space between Even's shoulder and his head.

—Ok— Isak replies, a little sleepy and a bit embarrassed.

—Isak, you shouldn’t have to worry so much about something that you know will happen no matter what.

—What if you regret it?— Isak asks, his voice still strange.

—I will not, but believe me… I’ll ask you to marry me, just be patient— Even takes Isak’s chin and brings him close to kiss his lips and then his forehead. He re-adjusts him and hugs him.

—Sleep, take a rest… I love you— Even says in his ear.

—I love you too— whisper Isak. Even feels how Isak is falling asleep.

He loves Isak, he loves when he takes the initiative, but he doesn’t like it when Isak is having problems with his hours of sleep…just to stay thinking about a marriage proposal…, if only Isak knew the things he’s doing to make everything perfect.

Even looks back at Isak’s body and smiles… “If only you knew”, Even thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, thank you for reading this fanfic and read every chapter.  
> Writing in english isn't my forte, but here we are, some how writing 3 chapter and just trying to finish the next part.
> 
> Because, yes...there's going to be a "second part", you know, Even doing his mysterious things...and well you will have to wait for it. Just 4 or 5 more "chapters".


End file.
